We Had Hope
by Mary Jane Elle Jay
Summary: One shot songfic. The War hasn't ended, but its seems nearly all hope is lost. They told everyone Harry had died, but one night on her way home, something convinces her he isn't dead. Looks at how she copes with the aftermath of a loss of hope.


**A/N : Hey this is my first completed project and I hope that people like it. It's based on an alternate ending to the books but it should be fairly straight forward to understand.**

**All Characters belong to JK Rowling apart from the ones I have created. The song lyrics belong to Anastacia from the song "Pieces of a dream"**

**

* * *

**

**We Had Hope**

_**I thought I saw you late last night, but it was just a flash of light.  
An angel passing.**_

As Ginny walked through the streets towards the Leaky Cauldron she couldn't help but think that someone was watching her. She had moved to London a few months ago, in an attempt to separate herself from her family, but thankfully had got a flat near the wizarding area. The Order had decided it was not an option for them to stay together or at the Burrow after Harry was killed. They also wouldn't let Ron or her return to Hogwarts, and that wasn't something she could easily let go as well as having to lose Harry.

So far she had coped, being underage and alone in a wizarding world didn't make it the easiest life. Tom let her get away with magic inside the pub, where she spent most of her free time, but she had to make do with a muggle job, which wasn't so convenient. She had trouble becoming friends with people at work and managing to keep her world a secret. Tonight though she thought had gone well, she had gone out for a few drinks after work with the team, and miraculously had survived without slipping up. Well, without slipping up too much, she told herself.

"Come on you guys, we'll miss the end of the match unless you get a move on!" Came a cry from across the street.

She recognised that voice, but it couldn't be him. He had died, that was what they told her.

She saw some men running up the other side of the road past her. She turned so she could follow their path towards that voice.

"Don't know what the fuss was about mate" The first one bellowed as he passed his friend and went into the bar. The others followed him in, leaving the man standing in the doorway. Ginny finally had a clear view of him, that figure she recognised, that scruffy hair, that cheeky smile to his friends, they were all Harry's. No, she thought. It can't be him. He died.

But deep down something was fighting that, "What about his eyes?" it seemed to question. It was the one thing, which would truly tell her. She woke from this thought noticing that she was staring at him, but what surprised her most was that he was staring at her.

"Come on slow coach"

It was one of his friends at the door.

Please don't go she heard herself whispering, but he turned away.

"Hey!" a voice called.

It was her voice.

He turned around to her.

Her feet were moving without her bringing her closer to him.

"Sorry, thought I recognised…" she began before a light coming towards her distracted her.

The light blinded her, stopping her from seeing the man running towards her.

"STOP!" he cried, too late

* * *

_**But I remember yesterday.  
Life before you went away.  
And we were laughing.**_

She loved this memory. Sitting by the lake at Hogwarts with Harry.

To their left Hermione was walking with Ron, side by side, hand in hand. Thanks to a little trickery on Harry and her parts.

The pair had planned for weeks leading up to the exams. Whilst Hermione was revising in the library and Ron struggling with History of Magic in his dorm, Ginny and Harry sat in the common room trying to work out a way they could make the two see that they were perfect for each other, or nearly perfect, everything except their attitude to study matched.

She smiled thinking about all the effort she had put into this with Harry, and then she began to giggle.

"Hey what are you laughing at?" he said.

"Nothing," she said through her laughter.

Harry turned her head to face him and tried to make her feel guilty with his look.

"Okay then, I was just wondering whether they will realise it was a set up." She added.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Harry paused, then "I was wondering how long it will last before they argue again", then he saw Ginny who was cracking up even more.

"I'd give it a week at least, possibly a week and a half, but not much longer, why did you think of that we've only just got them together" she asked him.

"I would give them 2 minutes, possibly three" he said, "I was just thinking how soon we would have to go through the whole process again that's why I thought about it" His attention returned to the couple who had almost got as far as Hagrid's Hut.

"No way, they're your best friends and you have that little faith in them?" she asked.

"Okay then we'll bet on it. I win you do whatever I want. You win I do whatever you want."

"It's a deal"

Ginny wondered what on earth made Harry suggest a bet like that, it was obvious they would last longer than 2 minutes.

"Look Gin, I think I may have just won."

Ginny stopped looking at Harry to see Hermione storming off towards they Castle with Ron shouting after her, Ginny could hardly believe her eyes.

"Never in my life have I seen a relationship happen so fast," Harry added raising his eyebrow to Ginny. "Well come on then a bet is a bet…"

* * *

_**Now I'm lost in restless nights.  
Just a whisper of the life that we created.**_

She was tossing in her sleep; she hadn't had a night of solid sleep since before she left her family. This time though she didn't recognise where she woke up. As her eyes slowly became accustomed to the light she heard someone talking just out of sight.

"Do you know if she will be Okay?"

"She should be fine after a while, but she isn't fine yet, I don't suppose anyone is after being knocked down." The man paused, "Well, I have other patients that I need to see before my shift ends, but I will try and come back to make sure her progress is good before I leave."

"Thank you,"

By this point Ginny had worked out where she was, the hospital cubicle had become clear soon after she realised she was surrounded by white. The only problem had been that she could tell it wasn't St. Mungo's. She had no clue which hospital it was. Why did Muggles have to be so awkward, having so many hospitals she thought to herself.

"Hey sleepy head," the voice said as they came in and saw that she was awake.

Ginny could hardly believe it, "Harry? You're alive!"

"Hey wait a second there, maybe you're a bit concussed, I'm not Harry, was he your boyfriend?"

Ginny looked him in the eyes, and seeing their grey colouring was reminded of the last night.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought…" No Ginny you are not going to start crying, she thought as the tears began to well up, "I thought I recognised you, last night, before…"

"Hey don't worry about it, I kind of got the idea that you thought you knew me before you got hit by that car. The hospital tried to find your next of kin, but it was difficult, seeing as you don't appear to have a name, so I thought I should wait with you, so you had some company when you came around."

"A car? When?… wait… no!" the tears were flooding now, all Ginny could think of was her one lasting legacy of Harry, and that now it was most probably lost forever.

"Come here," the stranger said when he came over and held her tight, till the tears slowed down

"Why the tears?" he asked when he stepped away

"My… my… baby, is it okay?" she asked timidly, half dreading the answer.

"I'm not sure, I don't think they even thought that it was a possibility, I'll go and get someone to check for you if you want,"

Ginny nodded at him, "Please"

"Okay," he said getting up "What's your name by the way, it stupid going round as strangers to each other"

"Ginny, my name's Ginny"

"Nice to meet you, not such nice circumstances, I'm Dan"

* * *

A few hours later, the doctor had confirmed it. Ginny had lost the baby.

That was it, the last thing that could be destroyed in her life, had been. She couldn't see any reason to keep going with the pretence and the hiding from the war. She had nothing left to live for and nothing left to fight for.

Dan could see the girl visibly crumple in front of him,

"Ginny, it will all be fine, time heals everything" he said putting an arm on her shoulder

"You have no clue, you have no clue at all"

Dan didn't know what to say, Ginny could see that

"It won't be fine, unless time can bring people back from the dead nothing will be fine" Her voice had been building and she almost shouted this last piece

"Just leave me please," she said to him

"Not until one of your family is here, I won't leave you"

"Well you'll be here forever then. I have no family."

"Well what about Harry?"

"Harry left, they say he died, just please leave," she pleaded

He left and almost immediately Ginny could see the darkness coming in and clouding her life.

Dan left her, but didn't leave the hospital, for some reason he felt that he owed her something.

_**Shadows falling.  
I am calling.**___

* * *

A few days later they had made their peace, and eventually Dan left her. He did have a job to do after all, but he visited her until she could leave the hospital.

"You ready to leave yet?" he asked

"Umm… I'm not sure," She had her hands on her hips and appeared to be in deep thought,

"I think I've left something somewhere, I'm just not sure where… or what"

"I'm sure they will send it on if they find it, but the car sure won't wait" he replied. He was glad, glad that she had cheered up finally, perhaps she had cried herself out, he thought to himself.

"Okay then, lets go"

The car journey was awkward directing him to her home, and not beginning to go on about her other life, it was just natural, to say that she lived five doors down from the pub, which of course Dan couldn't see, but somehow she managed it.

Dan got her bag out of the car, the bag of her acquired things, of which she had none when she went into the hospital but somehow had a whole holdall of now. Ginny lead the way to her flat. She unlocked the door then turned to him and said, "Just give me a second to check on things"

"Sure", raising an eyebrow at her

"What? I left it in a state, I didn't expect to get hit down by a car"

With that she turned and ran in.

As fast as she could she began to dismantle wizarding photos, first of her family, and then some of her friends at Hogwarts. A lot of these could be left up, Collin took them and eventually the enchantments had worn off, leaving them purely as muggle photos again. Then she came to the ones of her and Harry. Again she was fighting the tears whilst she picked up one, Harry turned and kissed her photo image.

"Knock Knock," Dan said from the door.

The shock drew her from her memories and made her drop the photo frame. The glass smashed, spattering her tears everywhere.

_**The faded photographs.  
The frames of broken glass.  
The shattered memories.  
Time will soon erase.  
All these souvenirs.  
Salt from a thousand tears.  
**__**But when I wake up you are never there.**___

* * *

A few weeks later, when Dan hadn't heard from Ginny in a few days he went back to her flat. He had checked on her daily at first, having grown attached to her, and wanting to make sure that she didn't withdraw into herself, as she almost did that day, and before at the hospital. Soon she was calling him everyday as well. But recently she hadn't called and she hadn't answered his calls.

"Ginny? Ginny?" he shouted at the door, continuing to knock on the door, "I'm going to break this door down!"

A few attempts later and he was in. He couldn't see Ginny, but he could hear her crying. He moved around to the sitting area.

"Ginny?"

Then he turned towards the kitchen and saw her, slumped against the side of one of the sofas. He ran over to her, she was sobbing and looked like she had been for a long time

"Ginny, look at me, everything's going to be fine, I promise"

"He's gone, and the baby's gone. Our only hope, gone"

"Look Gin, I'll try and help you however I can,"

"No hope left… He's already won… nobody can…." Ginny mumbled

Dan could see that she was lost in her own world, sinking further into herself,

"Ginny, I need your phone, I need to call someone okay, where' your mobile?"

He couldn't understand what she said.

"Look I'll be back soon," He then tore around the flat, trying to find her mobile, or an address book.

When he found her mobile, he searched, anything ending in Weasley, he prayed for that surname, anything to find one of her relatives, who would surely be the only ones to help her now.

He found it. Ron Weasley.

He dialled the number.

"Hello? Is that Ron?"

"Yes. Who is it why are you on Ginny's mobile?"

"Ginny needs your help urgently"

"I'll be right there."

The man had hung up.

No more than second later a man appeared in front of him, With Ginny's red hair, shortly followed by a woman with brown bushy hair. The shock of seeing someone suddenly appear in front of them almost knocked Dan over.

"Where is she?" Ron asked

"But… where did you?" Dan replied

"Where is she?" Ron demanded this time

Dan could only point in Ginny's direction.

"What happened to her do you know?" the woman asked.

"Umm… nothing I think it's just the baby really,"

"What about the baby?"

Dan looked at her and then to Ginny and back again

"She… she lost it, a few weeks ago"

"No! She can't have." Ron yelled

"Ron it was our only hope" the woman replied

_**We had hope and now it's broken.**___

All the chaos around her just dissolved. Ginny was focussing on one thing, the photo. She was holding the one, whose frame had smashed weeks ago. It was taken that day, beside the lake, after Ron and Hermione got together. She could see it so clearly now, as the rest of her world fell into darkness

_**And I could see it clearly once when you were here with me.  
And now somehow all that's left are pieces of a dream.**_


End file.
